


Cherish or Abandon? (Ray Afterend Spoilers!)

by Soukoku707



Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Branches off after day 4 bad end, F/M, My heart could not take it so I had to write this, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), RAY AFTERENDING SPOILERS BEWARE!!, Two Shot, Ya know the one pic with Rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: "No one's coming for you Saeran. Aera's left you. Only I can take care of you now." Rika stroked Saeran's cheek. He winced. Please, let Aera be happy. Please, let her be smiling and enjoying a normal life with the RFA! You can do this Saeran Choi!------------------"I can't just wait while worrying about how my boyfriend is! About how you,  Vanderwood, Jumin and Jaehee are heading straight into possible danger!"Ray Afterend Spoilers!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun
Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Rescue (Saeran + Saeyoung + Jumin)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm broken. 
> 
> Lmao. I just got the Day 4 bad end and I was BROKEN. The pic was so good yet so terrifying! And it did not settle with me that Seven just LEFT Saeran in the clutches of Rika. So I decided to fix it. Before I go to see what the good end has in store, I need this unsettling feeling in my heart to leave. So!~ For all the people who got the Day 4 bad end on their first go, I hope you enjoy it. V's and Jumin's relationship is platonic in this! I have not done the Good End yet so I'm just assuming everything that will happen. Also, mention of abuse in this, be warned!

**Rescue (Saeran + Saeyoung + Jumin)**

~"No one's coming for you Saeran. Aera's left you. Only I can take care of you now." Rika stroked Saeran's cheek. He winced. _Please, let Aera be happy. Please, let her be smiling and enjoying a normal life with the RFA! You can do this Saeran Choi!_

Except, Saeran _couldn't_ do it. A week has passed since Saeyoung and Aera escaped from V's studio. Saeran could happily say that Saeyoung must have successfully destroyed the Agency because the next day, no one came to the studio. The guards left in a panic.

_They're safe. Brother's safe, and so is Aera. That is all that matters!_

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Saeran, how many times do I have to tell you that?!" Saeran winced as he felt a force upon his face. 

"Sorry." Saeran whispered. It was no different than his childhood. Except this time, he wasn't scared of the person abusing him.

_It's worth it! For Aera, you can do anything!_

* * *

*******

"I'm coming with you." Aera held Saeyoung's sleeve. Saeyoung looked back with a worried look.

"Aera, I don't think that you should. This could be dangerous." He advised. _Saeran really did choose the perfect woman. I'm almost jealous._ Right after Saeyoung knew that the Agency was no longer a threat, he made amendments to save Saeran as quick as he could despite the obvious wounds on his body. With the Agency out of the way, Jumin got his job back and everything was almost back to normal. They arrested Saeyoung's father and told the media that the video Saeyoung sent before was fake news and they had to release more than 10% more of the things the Prime Minister did to prove it.

"You said yourself that there was no one guarding the place they were at! I _need_ to help. I can't just wait while worrying about how my boyfriend is! About how you, Vanderwood, Jumin and Jaehee are heading straight into possible danger!" Saeyoung could tell that the love that Aera felt was real. But he knew that if she got hurt, then Saeran would be _murderous_ based on the description Aera gave on how they met and the troubles they went through to get to the RFA. He sighed.

"Vanderwood! Tell Aera that she can't come! That's she safe with either Zen or Yoosung!" He whined to his ex superior. Vanderwood rolled his eyes as he set up his gun and pocketed it.

"Miss, if you are willing to come with us then it's your responsibility to take care of yourself." He threw a gun into Aera's hands. Saeyoung nearly slapped his forehead.

_Did he seriously just give an innocent girl a gun?!_

Aera smiled. "Thank you Vanderwood!" She beamed. Vanderwood's face turned a light shade of pink and he turned away. Saeyoung was itching to take out his phone and take a picture of the flustered ex agent. But he knew that there wasn't any time. Hopefully, the CCTV caught that right? _I mean, other than the women clients we had to deal with for our missions, he hasn't actually interacted with any girls before._

Jumin cleared his throat and the three turned around. He wore suit and tie but Saeyoung knew that he was probably wearing a bullet proof vest underneath. They all were other than Aera who was about to change into it.

"Jumin!" Saeyoung waved happily. _I hope that he didn't take the 'I told the secret of C &R's signature which was Elly's collar' too heavily. _Jaehee came behind him. She wore civilian clothes except for distinct high heels which were of Saeyoung's design before he got kidnapped. Whenever Jaehee did a high kick, a knife would come out of the tip of the shoe.

"I believe it's time to go. Aera, did you convince Saeyoung to go yet?" Aera nodded with excitement. _Jumin was in on it too? Does no one care about Aera's safety?_

"That's good. There shouldn't be any trouble but there will be bodyguards around you within a meter's radius. I hope that you do not mind." Aera shrugged.

"As long as I get to see Saeran. I don't really care." Jumin smiled slightly.

"If we come out of this safely, how about I give you a position in C&R? I need that kind of determination in the company." Behind Jumin, Jaehee was lipping, 'no' and Saeyoung had to stifle a laugh as Aera noticed this.

"Ah, I'll think about it. For now. We should focus on Saeran. He gave his freedom for ours. I don't think that anything could top that." Everyone agreed. Saeyoung couldn't help but mentally thank the RFA for accepting his brother and him so easily despite the trouble they went through.

"Let's go." Saeyoung said, strapping his gun in place. _Saeran. We're coming!_

* * *

*******

It happened so fast Saeran wondered if it was a dream.

Rika was feeding him ice cream, (He was starting to hate the sweet as she fed him this with every meal, and for the fact that she wasn't _Aera_ _)_ when suddenly, Saeran heard a loud crash underneath. Rika jumped. She dropped the bowl of ice cream and it shattered into smithereens. 

"W-what was that?" She stood up. Saeran could only wonder himself. _Is it Father?! Is it the Agency? I thought Brother got rid of them for good!_ Even if it was the Agency though, Saeran didn't mind dying. It must have been better than what Rika had in store for him in the future. 

_And I haven't seen V since we moved here._

"Saeran sweetie, I'll be right back to check who that was and to bring some more ice cream. Don't move ok?" _It's not like I can._ Saeran looked away as he replied,

"Alright Rika." She smiled as she clapped her hand onto his cheek. She left with a fake smile. (Or was it genuine? Saeran couldn't tell) 

The moment she left, Saeran heard a knocking on the window. He struggled to look behind him as the chain was holding him back. Relief flashed through him as he saw a flurry of red hair.

"Saeyoung!" He cried out, thanking whatever deity there was in the universe at the same time. Saeyoung's gloved hand went to his mouth in a 'shh!' motion as he got out a glass cutter and perfectly cut his way through the window. Gently, Saeyoung went through the gap and set the glass down without a sound.

_He really is a trained agent._ Saeran couldn't keep his excitement in. He knew it was Saeyoung despite his face being masked not only because of his hair but because of his goofy glasses. 

"Saeran! How did she treat you while I was gone?!" Was the first thing he said in a muffled voice. Saeran felt some kind of killing intent from his brother and he tried to calm him down.

"It's not that bad! I mean, why did you come?! I did this to keep you and Aera safe!" Saeyoung sighed as he started to work on picking the lock on the chain.

"We're brothers! If you think that I'll let you be _this bitch's_ pet for the rest of your life then you were mistaken." He unlocked the chain and started to work on the collar on his neck.

_Saeyoung... he's just like how he was when we were young._ Saeran had a small smile. _'Clack!'_ The collar fell to the ground and Saeran stretched his neck. That was when he remembered something vital.

"Is Aera safe?" He asked with a hand on his neck. Although Saeyoung was masked, Saeran could tell that he was frowning.

"Actually... she might have..." The two heard light footsteps come from the direction of the window. Whatever energy Saeran had lost from the past week, whatever abuse he endured, he forgot all of it as soon as he saw Aera's green eyes (so unlike Rika's). She was also masked and wore a black shirt and matching skinny jeans underneath. It reminded Saeran of the dress she wore in Mint Eye. She cleaned off some dust from her legs and looked around until she found the one she loved. 

"Saeran!" Aera cried as she jumped into his arms.

"A...Aera... I'm not dreaming... am I?" He held her waist placing his forehead against hers.

"No Saeran. We're here to rescue you!" And he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

*******

Restraining Rika was easy with the amount of guards Jumin brought. He decided to leave Aera to follow Saeyoung as he knew that Saeyoung wouldn't let her out of his sight. Rika was handcuffed and set against the kitchen cabinet as Assistant Kang called the police, still in position in case Rika had something planned.

"Jumin... Jumin you have to understand. I was _protecting_ Saeran! Aera left him, Saeyoung left him again!" Rika struggled with the handcuffs behind her. Despite the RFA's remarks, Jumin did have a heart and he felt like his heart dropped to his stomach upon seeing how desperate Rika was in believing in her delusions.

"Rika, I am ashamed to think that I once called you my friend. This house is surrounded. You can't leave unless the police escorts you out." Rika held her head down in defeat and Jumin couldn't help but wonder where her accomplice could be. 

In other words, _his childhood friend._

Vanderwood called Jumin's name and he turned around.

"What's the status?" Jumin asked. 

"Sir, we've found that the basement is locked and I heard yelling underneath. Permission to break it open?" After Vanderwood ran from the Agency, not only did he join the RFA, but he also worked under Jumin in the Intelligence Unit.

"Yelling?" Jumin asked. Vanderwood nodded. He looked over at Rika.

"Who else did you kidnap?" Jumin inquired with a raised eyebrow. Rika looked away.

"He said that he would never leave me, but I saw him leaving the house last night. It was natural that I showed him his place." Jumin gasped.

"Vanderwood, you and Assistant Kang watch over Rika. I need a handful of guards to accompany me to the basement." Vanderwood replied with a 'yes sir.' Jumin took no time in going towards the basement with the guards.

* * *

*******

**~~**

"V, V you have to wake up. It's all over." V was chained against the wall, his arms were above him and Jumin calculated that it wouldn't have taken much time for his arms to have lost circulation. He barely made it.

V did not stir. An overwhelming feeling struck through Jumin's heart.

"Jihyun!" He called out desperately. V's head turned a bit and his eyes flickered open.

"J-Jumin?" V whispered. For the first time in years, Jumin felt like he was going to cry.

"You came for me even though I betrayed the RFA? Even though I put you all under sleeping gas?" He asked.

"I don't know how to feel about you, Jihyun, but I couldn't stop myself from coming here." V laughed a little as Jumin told the guard to unlock the locks from the chains.

"I tried to contact the RFA last night but Rika caught me. I'm so sorry about everything." Jumin thought he knew Jihyun like the back of his hand but when he found out that he was wrong, it made a searing hole inside if himself. He wasn't sure whether to forgive him or not, so he let the guards hold him as he was too wounded to move by himself.

_I wonder how Saeyoung and Aera are doing? Did they find Saeran?_


	2. Afterward (Saeran + Jumin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean?" Aera held his hand tightly. It was soft. "I liked the way we met perfectly! Meeting under the sunlight is so cliche! Meeting your significant other in a cult that lied to you that you were beta testing an otome game and had a crazy psychotic Savior that wouldn't allow you to meet your said significant other and didn't allow your significant other to have a Goddamn break, now that's the perfect way to meet someone. It's bizarre, but it's unique."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, update! I have done the good end and normal end to the Afterend! I really liked it!~ ^^ But I honestly think that the PM shouldn't have had a redemption arc. Saeran is too precious for this world. I am more like Saeyoung XD. You can imply whatever you want with the Jumin/V moments. I think of them as platonic, but it can be taken as a ship if you want to! I hope you enjoy the end of this two shot!

**Afterward (Saeran + Jumin)**

~"So Aera and I came in and I held out my gun and cried out 'FBI OPEN UP!' Rika almost screeched and jumped out the window!" Saeyoung retold the story of 'how he and Aera saved the day.'

"Wow! Really?" Yoosung was on the edge of his seat, wanting to hear more. Saeran rolled his eyes as he lightly smacked Saeyoung's back.

"He's lying." Saeran said with a small smile. His hand intertwined with Aera's who was quietly laughing next to him.

"You betrayed me!" Saeyoung rubbed his back, wincing. "I was telling the best part of the story!" Yoosung frowned.

"Aww! That was really interesting to hear though! You should become a writer Saeyoung!" He said with the enthusiasm back in his voice. Aera cleared her throat.

"I think that would be a good idea." She stated. "You have plenty of adventures because of your days as an Agent and- oh! Maybe Vanderwood could illustrate the pictures!" It had been six months since Saeran was rescued. Everything was coming back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be with the RFA. Saeran considered it normal, or maybe that was because he was finally free from the cage Rika ensnared him in. _Anything other than that is better than that cage. I'm with Aera and Saeyoung and I'm happy._

"Vanderwood can draw?!" Yoosung asked with a surprised look. Aera nodded and put her index finger to her lips. 

"But you didn't hear it from me!" She whispered. _We've really come far from when we've met._

Ray liked her at first sight.

Unknown hated that he also liked her.

Saeran himself knew that he didn't just _like_ her, he _loved her_ with all his heart.

Yoosung laughed. "Alright." Saeyoung's Sevenstar Drink hit off the charts and even without the extra money he had from the Agency, the three of them were well off. They weren't as rich as Jumin of course but it was enough for them to live comfortably in a nice neighborhood and a large home.

"I don't know, my missions weren't really like those kinds from the movies. They were life and death." Saeyoung's eyes shifted to the ground. Saeran put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you filtered out the easiest mission you've done in your whole life just now, why not _make_ it seem like 'James Bond?' I know that you're better than him anyways." Saeran said with confidence. His older twin gave him a look of understanding.

"Maybe... if you can help me convince Vanderwood to actually draw for me." Saeran chuckled at his brother's offer.

"We'll see what we can do." _I don't think that I ever want to leave you Aera. I'm glad you saved me._

_I'm also glad I can spend time with people I can call friends._

* * *

*******

Jumin stood outside the police department tapping his foot against the ground. Since V poisoned the RFA he had to go to jail for six months but before that, Jumin used all his power to make V get his eye surgery before it's too late. Rika had it worse but Jumin didn't really care about her anymore. He was more concerned for his best friend.

The doors opened to reveal a teal haired man. The moment he stepped into the sun, he covered his eyes as he looked up to the sky.

Jumin mustered his face to what he could only recognize as a smile.

"Jihyun!" He waved towards his ~~former~~ best friend. 

"Jumin!" Jumin climbed up the stairs and approached V who held his arms like he wanted a hug. (Or that was what Jumin presumed. The last person he hugged was his Father as he was forced to when he was fifteen years old)

Jumin wasn't sure what to do. The last time he saw Jihyun, he was chained up and the time before that, he poisoned the RFA. There was a 21% chance that maybe Jihyun was still working with Rika to prove his 'love' to her and Jumin didn't want to take any chanced.

Jihyun laughed. "It's alright Jumin. I don't have anything on me, I promise." _Why is he saying that so casually, as if under the last circumstances in which we met wasn't when one of us were locked up?_ Jumin raised an eyebrow but Jihyun's arms were still out. Thinking that the odds were more that Jihyun _wasn't_ armed Jumin bent forward and was embraced by Jihyun's warm arms.

"I missed you, old friend." Jihyun said and Jumin replied in the positive,

"Me too."

* * *

*******

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jumin placed his fork down onto the table. The two went to a 'commoners restaurant' so that there wouldn't be any paparazzi of any kind. (They were still sons of rich CEOs and Jihyun just got out of jail)

Jihyun nearly choked on his pasta when Jumin asked this. He quickly drank some water so that whatever was lodged in his throat could go smoothly down.

"I'm waiting." Jumin tapped his finger on the table. He was angry towards Jihyun and didn't know how it would dissipate so easily. 

"I was waiting for you to ask that but I didn't know you would ask right after I got out of prison." Jihyun admitted. Jumin rolled his eyes. (Where was this coming from? Wasn't this how Zen acted when he was mad towards the CEO heir? How come he was acting like this?)

"Just answer the damn question." Jumin knew Jihyun for more than twenty years. There was no formality between them because they were so familiar with each other that it was easy to talk to one another.

Or at least, that was what Jumin thought.

"I guess I would have to say it eventually. I hated keeping secrets towards the RFA... and you."

* * *

*******

"Hey Saeran, I think that Saeyoung's flirting with someone." Aera pointed towards Saeran's older brother. Saeran looked up from his book. Birds chirped in the distance as children were laughing in the background.

"Oh?" He said, looking towards the place where Aera pointed at. His eyebrows raised.

Huh. So it was true.

Saeyoung sat next to the girl who had a Manga in her hand. They were talking animatedly about something and Saeyoung's cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Now I've seen everything." He closed his book with a hidden smile. "It would be nice if _we_ met under the sunlight like that. Saeyoung's lucky." Saeran's hand went instinctively to his pocket where a surprise was hidden for the girl next to him.

"What do you mean?" Aera held his hand tightly. _It was soft._ "I liked the way we met perfectly! Meeting under the sunlight is so cliche! Meeting your significant other in a cult that lied to you that you were beta testing an otome game and had a crazy psychotic Savior that wouldn't allow you to meet your said significant other and didn't allow your significant other to have a _Goddamn_ break, now _that's_ the perfect way to meet someone. It's bizarre, but it's unique." Saeran frowned.

"Did I ever say sorry for lying to you in the first place?" Aera laughed.

"How many times have you eaten a loaf of bread? That's the amount of times you apologized to me for this whole ordeal and the amount of loaves of bread _I_ ate is the amount of times I forgave you, Saeran." Aera said metaphorically. _I really don't deserve you, Aera._

_Sure, we met under... weird circumstances but I can still be a bit cliche if I wanted to._ Saeran got up from the bench and let go of Aera's hand.

"Saeran?" Aera asked. Saeran pulled out a small black box from his pocket, revealing a flower shaped magenta ring and kneeled in front of her. Aera covered her mouth as she found out what he was going to do. 

"Aera Raeden, when I was locked up under Rika's chains, the only thing that made me not take my own life was the thought of you. When you first entered Mint Eye, I was afraid that you wouldn't choose me and out of worry, choose V's help but when you did trust me, I was ecstatic. You still look the same as when I was Ray. I don't think that Unknown would want me to tell you this, but he hurt you because he hated _himself_ that he loved you. And me? I think that with Ray and Unknown merged inside of me, my love for you has multiplied ten times more. I can only hope you can love me almost as much. So, will you marry me?" He had this speech planned for weeks, with the help of Zen and Saeyoung he managed to write it without any mess ups. Aera had tears in her eyes as she stood up.

"Saeran... of course!" Saeran's mouth opened in excitement. Ray rejoiced inside of him as Unknown gave a small smile. Saeran put the ring on her left finger and stood up to kiss her.

It was almost as intense of a kiss as when she and Saeyoung rescued her.

_All that suffering was worth it in the end. I'm glad to have someone like Aera with me by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs*So kewt and wholesome. I am sad that Mysmess is done now but I'm glad with the lessons it gave me... Ray's AE even brought a lot of Vandy content for the fans! It was so amazing, I sang along with the credits with a smile on my face. Stay warm and safe!~  
> -SK707

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE FLUFFY MOMENTS. SAERAN IS PRECIOUS AND DESERVES THE WORLD! Alright but all in all, the afterend was really good! There was fluffy moments and there were angsty moments as what is supposed to be in the Choi Package. I would give it a 8 out of 10! Next week is the second part where everything settles down a bit! Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated! <3 Everyone make sure to stay safe and have a nice holiday no matter what you celebrate!~  
> -SK707


End file.
